Tu seras voyante ma fille
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle était heureuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle pourrait consulter tous les livres qu'elle voulait dans la grande bibliothèque et ainsi se perfectionner pour la divination qui n'était malheureusement pas encore enseignée. Mais foi d'elle, cela changerait. Années après années, elle s'était forgée un personnage...


_Cet OS est dédié à **SolaireJovial2312**, pour sa deux-centième review sur mon recueil Pensées de Papier, avec tous mes remerciements. En espérant que ça lui plaise ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui liront (un seul moyen de me le dire, le commentaire...)._

Tu seras voyante ma fille

Elle avait cinq ans. Elle était trop petite le jour où elle avait entendu par hasard cette conversation. Mais elle s'en était toujours souvenue.

Elle avait cinq ans, elle était en train de jouer avec sa poupée de chiffon que son père avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle puisse se mouvoir. Elle était aux anges, elle adorait son père, et sa mère qui lui avait soufflé l'idée, elle pouvait jouer des heures avec cette petite poupée, un peu abîmée, aux cheveux rêches mais si gentille. Elle était dans le couloir, en train de l'emmener vers sa chambre pour le thé. Il était largement l'heure, et elles allaient finir par être en retard. Elle se dépêcha, trébuchant un peu sur les pierres inégales de l'entrée, ses pieds boueux laissant des marques au sol. Elles venaient de faire de la balançoire mais il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Alors qu'elle passait devant le salon, elle entendit ses parents se disputer. Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa mère être aussi catégorique. La porte était entrouverte, un filet de lumière éclairait le couloir, devenu sombre par ce temps. La tentation était trop forte. Habituellement, Sibylle ne troublait pas les conversations de ses parents mais là, elle était intriguée. Elle s'approcha donc, colla tout doucement son oreille contre l'interstice, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher plus.

« Notre fille sera voyante. Je le sais. Je le sens. Elle sera comme Cassandre. Elle sera la fierté de notre famille. »

« Mais ma chérie, on ne peut pas la forcer, elle n'a peut-être aucun don. Regarde ta grand-mère, regarde ta mère, regarde-toi, ça a sauté tellement de générations. Pourquoi cela réapparaîtrait-il avec Sibylle ? »

« Parce que. Je le sais, je te dis. Notre fille fera de grandes choses, elle sera aussi fantastique que Cassandre, j'en suis persuadée. Oh ma petite fille, si talentueuse...Regarde, son prénom, c'est déjà un signe non ? »

« Ma chérie, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'a choisi ce prénom ? Et ça ne fait pas de ma petite puce une voyante, elle sera ce qu'elle a envie d'être. Ce qu'elle ne peut pas être, elle ne le sera pas. »

La petite fille en question ne comprenait pas bien. Sa maman lui avait déjà parlé de Cassandre, cette grande dame de sa famille qui avait prophétisé tant de grands événements, cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Pourquoi son papa ne voulait-il pas qu'elle soit comme elle ? Que n'avait-elle pas qu'il fallait ? Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle se posait bien des questions, quand tout à coup, l'horloge ancienne, héritée d'un vieil oncle si elle se souvenait bien, sonna. 17h. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche, elle allait être en retard... Elle décolla sa petite tête du montant de la porte et monta aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettaient ce grand escalier qui menait vers sa chambre. Sa poupée à la main bien sûr.

Plus tard, en grandissant, elle s'était toujours souvenue de ces paroles et du ton enthousiaste de sa mère en cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, elle l'aimait tant. Alors elle avait tout fait pour lui plaire. Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle était heureuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle pourrait consulter tous les livres qu'elle voulait dans la grande bibliothèque et ainsi se perfectionner pour la divination qui n'était malheureusement pas encore enseignée. Mais foi d'elle, cela changerait. Années après années, elle s'était forgée un personnage. Son entrée à Serdaigle le favorisant, elle s'abreuvait de nombreux ouvrages, passait des journées entières à la bibliothèque à exploiter les rayons, dénichant de vieux livres très peu ouverts mais passionnants. Elle était rêveuse, décalée, s'encombrant les épaules de longs châles et le cou de nombreux colliers, persuadée que cela ferait ainsi plus vrai. Elle commençait même à y croire, à en être persuadée. Elle avait hérité des dons de son ancêtre, elle serait une grande voyante, son troisième œil la titillait même en cours, il la déconcentrait parfois.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'elle était en cinquième année, ce qu'elle avait tant espéré était arrivé. Une de ses prophéties s'était réalisée. Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont ça s'était passé. Elle était en cours de métamorphose. Ils apprenaient à transformer une souris en grenouille. C'était pour elle un sort assez compliqué, et sur le batracien qu'elle avait obtenu, on pouvait encore voir quelques poils beiges de la souris que l'animal était avant. Sans compter les moustaches. Elle était en train d'étudier ce problème, demandant à sa voisine de table, Milena Rivalen, comment elle-même avait fait, quand ça s'était produit. D'un coup, elle s'était à moitié évanouie sur son tabouret, s'affalant sur la table. Elle avait pourtant les yeux grands ouverts lui avait-on dit, et elle faisait peur ainsi, à fixer son regard dans le vide, semblant sonder le néant. Elle paraissait vide, éteinte. Comme pétrifiée.

Elle était restée comme ça plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à parler. Toute la classe était déjà autour d'elle, le professeur, un peu paniqué par cet événement, tentait de lui laisser de l'espace, « qu'elle puisse respirer la pauvre ». Tout le monde la fixait, attendant avec impatience et parfois dédain ce qui allait se passer. Parce que personne ou presque ne la croyait évidemment. Ses prétendus pouvoirs de voyante, son prétendu troisième œil et ses feuilles de thé qui ne révélaient jamais rien, personne n'y croyait. Personne ne lui accordait de crédit et d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans une tasse ou à travers une boule de cristal ne s'était jamais réalisé. Elle en était presque désespérée mais continuait, inlassablement. Et là, enfin, elle avait eu un moyen de leur prouver à tous qu'elle était comme son ancêtre Cassandre, qu'elle avait hérité de ses dons.

Elle s'était mise à parler donc. Au début, elle débitait des phrases incompréhensibles, des mots qui n'existaient pas, des expressions sans queue ni tête, des phrases sans sens. Puis des portes s'étaient ouvertes dans sa tête, les clés de compréhension avaient été trouvées et les mots s'assemblaient, formaient des phrases, dans un discours qui prenait lentement forme. Quelqu'un avait attrapé une plume sur une table et griffonnait ce qu'elle disait sur un coin de parchemin. Et elle continuait, déroulait son fil d'Ariane, les mots ne se bousculaient pas dans sa bouche mais presque, elle alignaient les phrases, sans cesse, et la classe restée pendue à ses lèvres. Enfin cette folle de Sibylle semblait dire quelque chose d'intéressant. D'incompréhensible encore mais d'intéressant.

Puis le charme s'arrêta. Elle ferma la bouche et aussi soudainement que ça s'était produit, cela prit fin. Elle s'éveilla lentement, reprit vie, se redressa surprise sur son siège. Pourquoi tout le monde la fixait-il ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Non, sa souris était toujours comme avant, bien sagement enfermée dans sa petite cage, ses affaires étaient dans le même état qu'il y a deux minutes. Pourquoi, en une seconde, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle et ne la quittaient plus maintenant ? Elle avait appris plus tard qu'elle avait eu sa première prémonition, en plein cours, et que ça avait été impressionnant. Elle était fière, fière qu'à présent on la croit, qu'à présent on la prenne au sérieux, qu'à présent on la craigne presque. Parce que tout avait été noté sur un parchemin, toutes ces phrases qui paraissaient sans queue ni tête et qui avaient fini par trouver un sens le jour où ça s'était produit.

Parce qu'en plus d'avoir eu une prémonition, celle-ci s'était réalisée. Elle avait été très fière ce jour-là. Et un peu déçue de n'en avoir aucun autre souvenir que ce que les autres lui avaient raconté. Depuis, elle n'était plus la risée du dortoir Serdaigle, on ne faisait pas tellement plus attention à elle et elle n'était pas plus populaire, mais au moins, on la laissait en paix et on lui accordait un minimum de crédit. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle avait dit, à présent, mais c'était sans importance, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait bien un don, comme elle s'escrimait à le penser.

Elle se souvenait encore de la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée, elle était tellement fière. Et Sibylle était sûre que si son père avait encore été vivant à cette époque, sa mère l'aurait nargué, lui rappelant cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu des centaines de fois et que leur fille avait surprise un jour. Elle avait été triste à l'époque de ne pas pouvoir partager cette nouvelle avec son père également, elle était sûre que ça lui aurait fait plaisir à lui aussi, mais il était mort sans savoir que sa fille était vraiment une voyante. Enfin, il le savait, il n'en doutait pas malgré ses mots de ce fameux soir, Sibylle en avait toujours été sûre. Il aurait juste pu voir son accomplissement. Elle restait persuadée qu'il croyait en elle mais qu'il se sentait obligé de faire la voix en défaveur de ce projet, pour le remettre en question et le rendre plus grand encore. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours, dans sa grande naïveté certains diraient, cru. Elle n'en démordait pas, aujourd'hui encore.

Après Poudlard, elle avait erré, elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Elle avait eu quelques autres petites prémonitions dans le genre de la première, elle savait lire les lignes de la main, décrypter les boules de cristal et les marcs de café mais personne ne trouvait ça intéressant. Ils la traitaient tous de folle. Elle se sentait incomprise. Ne réalisaient-ils tous pas qu'elle était leur avenir, leur futur, leur garantie ? Elle pouvait les prévenir de catastrophes, de malheurs, de soucis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer si elle le pouvait, elle pouvait les aider, les aider à prévoir ces événements pour y être prêts et faire attention. Les sorciers avaient tellement besoin de tout maîtriser. Elle savait bien que le destin était ainsi et qu'on n'y pouvait rien, mais eux seraient rassurés. Personne ne l'avait comprise, personne ne l'écoutait. Pourtant, elle le sentait, de grands malheurs allaient arriver, de grandes choses allaient se passer, et ça ne serait pas beau. Ça serait aussi sale que la mort et la terreur peuvent l'être. Elle le sentait. Son troisième œil le lui disait.

Alors elle avait bu. Elle avait bu pour oublier. Oublier ces visions que personne ne voulait entendre, ce sixième sens que personne ne savait apprécier à sa juste valeur, ce don dont elle restait persuadée qu'il venait du ciel pour les sauver et qu'il était précieux, cette particularité qui aurait pu faire d'elle une grande femme comme son ancêtre Cassandre, et non pas une misérable sorcière vivant dans un boui-boui, perdue. Elle avait bu pour oublier ses rêves brisés. Ce fameux xérès qu'elle chérissait encore, dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

Et enfin, un soir, alors qu'elle était à La Tête de Sanglier, comme d'habitude, attablée à l'une des tables, sa favorite – mais parfois des impudents osaient la lui piquer –, son verre de xérès, qu'Abelforth lui avait gracieusement apporté, posé à côté d'elle, un homme s'assit à sa table. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle avait entendu parler de lui surtout. Il s'appelait Albus Dumbledore, il était le directeur de Poudlard, et il était surtout un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Et il voulait qu'elle travaille avec lui, enfin, elle avait réussi à obtenir un entretien en tout cas. Elle n'était pas dans son meilleur état, elle avait sans doute un peu trop bu et sa réputation n'était plus ce qu'elle était auparavant. Elle était misérable. Et le savait. Ça la rongeait, savoir qu'elle était comme ça quand elle aurait pu être une grande voyante. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de redevenir celle qu'elle était, celle qu'elle devrait encore être. Albus lui parla. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il disait, sans doute à cause des vapeurs d'alcool. Mais ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle, c'était à elle qu'il parlait de ça. Il était en train de lui dire qu'elle venait de prononcer une prophétie. Elle ne parvenait à le croire.

Oh elle n'était plus cette enfant de quinze ans qu'elle était la première fois que ça lui était arrivé, loin de là. Alors ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle en ait prononcé une sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle ne parvenait à saisir, non. C'était plutôt le fait que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas émis une seule prémonition à voix haute, des mois que les marcs de café lui étaient fermés, des mois que sa boule de cristal ne lui envoyait aucun signaux, sinon celui de mort, mais avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ça faisait des mois que son don s'était éteint. Des mois qu'elle désespérait de le voir réapparaître, tout en sachant que c'était lié à sa déchéance qui, par cet événement, s'aggravait encore. Alors quand il lui raconta qu'elle avait prophétisé quelque chose, et que cette chose était d'importance, elle fut plus que surprise. Mais tellement heureuse. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne se souvenait encore pas de ce qu'elle avait dit que que ce cher Albus ne voulait pas le lui révéler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souhaitait le lui cacher.

Elle eut beau insisté, ce fut sans effet sur le vieil homme. Mais, impressionné par ses talents – du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduisit – il lui proposa de venir à Poudlard. En tant que professeur. Il l'embauchait. Il croyait en elle. Elle serait professeur de divination, elle qui avait tant déploré, à l'époque de sa scolarité, l'absence de cette matière à ses yeux indispensable, au programme. Elle pourrait enfin transmettre son savoir, dans un lieu consacré, de renom,. On reconnaissait enfin son don, son utilité, sa nécessité. Même si elle doutait de pouvoir rallier certains élèves à cette matière qui demandait de grandes prédispositions naturelles.

Elle était heureuse, infiniment heureuse. Elle sentait que sa vie repartait, recommençait, qu'elle se relèverait bien plus aisément au sein de cette institution. Elle était tellement fière de ce poste qu'elle venait d'obtenir. À ce moment-là, la première personne à laquelle elle pensa fut sa mère. Sa fille serait bien une voyante. Une grande voyante. Elle venait de le lui prouver.


End file.
